This investigation supplements earlier studies done by SRI in collaboration with Dr. Bowen and Dr. Mirth to develop a fluoride releasing device for intraoral use. This investigation studied the effect, in primates, of an intraoral controlled release delivery system for fluoride. Eight monkeys (Macaca fascicularis) were chosen for the study comprising pretreatment, treatment and post-treatment phases of 1,4, and 1 week duration, respectively. At the beginning of treatment a fluoride-releasing device designed to release 0.5 mg of F-/day for 30 days was bonded to to the buccal surface of the right maxillary central incisor of 6 of the animals. The remaining 2 animals served as controls. No changes were observed in the PI of GI scores of the bacterial populations. The mean F- levels (ppm) in pretreatment/treatment samples from treated animals were as follows: saliva, 0.14/3.39; plaque (wet wt.), 5.7/30.1; urine, 0.24/0.53; serum, 140.12/015.